Standing Up
by sprinkleslol441
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the Princess of Panem. Peeta Mellark is the leader of a rebellion, and wants to overthrow Katniss's father, the King. How will Katniss stop him? Will she stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

My mother always told me to stand up for what I believed in. She was wise beyond measure, and her heart was huge.

"Katniss," she would say to me as we next next to each other on her enormous bed. "there will come a time when you are challenged to stand tall. Don't stand up for the side you think you have to stand for, stand for the one you believe in."

"Wisdom overcomes Knowledge." she told me as I ran in, tears staining my cheeks. I had got the lowest in the class in a math test, and I was jeered at by many of my fellow classmates. "You need knowledge for wisdom, though. Smart decisions overcome sheer school knowledge." I shook my head, exasperated with my mothers strange talks.

"If only they knew I am the Princess of Panem. Then they would listen to me." I said, proudly, but with a wistful tone at the end. My mother gave the biggest glare I had ever seen, and tersely took my hands.

"Never say that. You don't control anyone. You are there equal, no matter what your father says. Understand? You really only want them to be your friend because you are the princess? They are going to be afraid of you- you won't be their friend."

I had nodded, feeling foolish. As I lay in bed that night, I thought, "What would I do without my mother?"

The next day, my mother was missing.

I looked every where. My little sister, Prim helped me, though she didn't understand. My father sent out a police force, but his attempt was half-hearted. My mother was gone, just like that.

That was 6 years ago. I was 10 years old. Now, I'm 16, and I have to fulfill my duties as Princess.

Everyday, in the morning, I had a history lesson. It was the same lesson each time- I live in the Capitol. There are 12 districts that border the forest that surrounds the Capitol, and my father, the King, rules all of it. When I turn 20, I will be crowned Queen.

After the history lesson, the Duke if District 2, Cato, lectured me to never go beyond the forest. I nodded, pretending to look eager. It was hard, because I heard these words everyday. They were drilled in my head.

After the lecture, I headed out to the forest. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and smiled at the sight of Gale, the Capitol barber's son. "Hey Catnip," he called affectionately. We hunted together almost everyday, bringing down game. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. Gale laughed. "Loosen up. I remember that, before your mother was missing, you used to be happy. Perky, even."

I gave him a sour look, but laughed. I took out my arrows, and shot a few birds. Gale laughed, and headed to the lake to fish.

After a couple of hours, the hunting session was over. I collected the game, and headed to castle. Gale waved goodbye to me, leaving empty handed. He trusted me to distribute it.

I opened the doors, and grabbed my bag, hidden near the entrance of the castle. As I stuffed the game in it, Cato called carelessly, "Enjoy embroidering?" I nodded, remembering my cover story. "Guess you need some baskets, right?" Cato asked, while I smiled.

Cato got out a box full of baskets, and handed them to me. I politely thanked him, and scurried off to my room. I took the game out of the bag and gently placed it in the baskets. Then, I opened the window and whistled.

A line of people hurried up to the window, and I smiled at them. I took each basket, and swiftly brought it to them.

"About time, girl." One of them grumbled. "It's been two days since you last delivered!" I ignored her, and handed her a basket. As another woman hobbled up, she whispered to me, "Don't mind Marietta. She's always grumpy, and it was extraordinarily kind of you to take this risk for us. I gave a small smile, and handed her a basket. She nodded, and walked away.

When everyone received a basket if food, the woman hobbled up. "Your mother was from District 12, right?" When I nodded, she handed me a pin. "My cousin in District 12 told me to give this to you. That was your grandfathers. It was supposed to go to your mother, but, as she's not here, it will best suit you."

The Pin had a mockingjay on it. My mother used to sing to them, and I would always sit and listen to her voice echoing through the woods. This pin had great symbolic meaning to me.

I tried to open my mouth to say thank you, but I couldn't get the words out. The woman seemed to understand, because she nodded, and walked off.

* * *

**Peeta's Pov**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw a 16-year old man, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Peeta," called my best friend Finnick. He walked into the small closet, and I smiled. "Meetings in 5 minutes. Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes." I interrupted. "I have to." Finnick frowned. "You don't have to do anything." I let out a hollow, bitter laugh, and said, "My parents were killed. I have to do this." Finnick didn't say anything, and walked out.

I walked out the closet door, and onto the stage. I heard whispering as soon as I stepped on, and I grabbed the microphone near the front. "Hello District 12!" I shouted, and the crowd roared. "You all know why we are here. We want to dethrone the king!" People whistled and I heard cries of "Yes!"

I turned to Finnick. "Got the army ready?" Finnick nodded. "We have a problem though- the King won't call for battle." I frowned. "Well, what Districts do we have?" I asked. "Who's on our side?"

A woman in the audience stood up. "At the last count,1,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,11, and 12. We think 10 is at the breaking point. We need 2, though. We want it to be an easy victory, not many deaths. For that we need 2, because all that's where all the weapons are made and the best trainers are. We also need something to incite the King into war." I heard murmurs of agreement, and I cleared my throat.

"I propose to have a spy in the Capitol. I'll sign up to be the princess's caretaker, and through there we can convince 2." I spoke in a clear tone, and everyone but a couple members in the audience nodded.

One man stood up. "The King won't be incited to fight. We need to do something else- kill the princess." As soon as he suggested it, I shook my head. The man frowned, and continued, "We can spare the little one (Prim, is it?), but the elder one, Katniss, is going to grow up to be just like her father. By getting rid of her, a terrible ruler will be gone, and the King will want to go to battle." Everyone nodded, and I bit my lip.

"Fine!" I concluded, and Finnick widened his eyes. "I'm not going to be the one to kill her though." The man laughed. "What's the matter, Peeta? He killed your parents, and you're too weak to kill a girl?" I looked at him, but didn't get angry. "I can't kill." I simply said. "I will take the job, though. Everyone will train to fight, and I'll try to get District 2 on our side. We can't… kill..." My voice broke, but I continued, "we can't kill her right when I take the job, so wait for two months."

Everybody cheered, and the meeting ceased to an end. I left the stage, and Finnick ran up to me. "Peeta, you are 16. You can't do this!" I gazed at him. "I'll lie. The Districts are in poverty, and we are all in danger because of a dangerous ruler. Anyway, if the King can lie, why can't I?"

I was ready. This was the first step in the beginning of Panem's rebellion.

* * *

**This is my second fanfic. Please review and tell me if you like it! I hope it's believable! I know I should be working on Waiting All my Life For You, but I had to write this one. **

**Read, review, and Enjoy! I'll post the best chapter soon!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Katelyn-Jennifer**


	2. Chapter 2: My Life in a Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG! (Though I wish I did) :D**

* * *

**Katniss**

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon in the castle. I worked on my sketch pad, drawing faces and smiles. The Duke was snoring on a chair, and rain was dancing on the window tops, producing a steady beat.

I sighed, placing my head on the window. I heard footsteps approaching, and I jerked my head up. This wasn't part of the schedule.

"Katniss!" Someone called, in the booming tones of my father. Standing next to him was a blonde haired man, with charming blue eyes and a kind face. He wasn't smiling though, which I regarded odd, because all the members of the castle smiled at me.

"You have a new friend!" I narrowed my eyes. Since when did my father choose my friends for me? Since when did he care? My father, was, well, fat, with a small mustache. He had bulging eyeballs that resembled a toads, and had a strange glint in his eye. He was all business, and had no time for his daughters interests. "You looked a bit gloomy, so I'd thought to hire a friend!" He looked extremely proud of himself, and I nodded. "Thanks." I muttered, not caring. "I'll leave you guys alone, but I hope to see a smile on her face by next week!" Those last words were directed to the man with the blonde hair, and he nodded.

My father left, and the man walked up to me. "I'm Peeta." He stated quietly. "You must be Katniss Snow." I frowned at him. "Everdeen. I prefer my mother's surname." Peeta raised his eyebrows.

"So what are you doing?" he asked. I showed him my portraits of smiles and he laughed. "You don't seem too happy." He said, while smiling. Peeta had a nice smile, and I liked the sound of his laugh. "That's what I see everyday. Smiles. They only smile at me because I'm the princess. No one really wants to get to know me, they judge me before they say hello." Peeta stopped laughing, and looked at me.

"I didn't know you felt like that." He said, whispering. "Why?" I rolled my eyes. "Because it's true. Everything my mother says is true! Or used to say, anyway..."

Peeta narrowed his eyes. "Your mother? Where is she?" I gaped. "Didn't you hear? She went missing! My dad sent people over to every district to look for her!" Peeta looked at me sadly. "Nobody came to District 12. If your asking me, I think that your father didn't send people."

I got up, and dashed to my room. "That's not true!" I called. My father loved her! Shouldn't he have done everything to make sure she gets back home?

Peeta was obviously lying. But why?

* * *

**Peeta:****  
**

I had Katniss on my mind when I walked toward the kitchen to dinner. She seemed nice enough, and the way her braid glistened in the sun…

Stop. I wasn't here to find love. I needed to convince District 2 to join the cause. Besides, she's the Presidents daughter! I bet she's playing with my emotions. If she is, then she's a great actress.

I spot the Duke of District 2 standing near the dining table. I couldn't talk about the rebellion here, in front of everyone, but I had to take action soon.

I walked to my room, the sight of Katniss still fresh in my mind. When I saw Katniss standing near her sister, I wasn't surprised, but intrigued. What were they doing?

Her little sister was sobbing in Katniss's shirt, and Katniss murmured comforting worlds in her ear. "Shhh…" she softly whispered. "Everything's going to be all right." Prim shook her heard. "They're going to come for us!" she screamed, shuddering. "When the news was on TV, a channel cut through the tv. These people said that they were going to kill us if they don't get what they want." Prim was mortally terrified, and tears almost started to leak out of my eyes. Almost.

Katniss smiled, and fondly replied, "Don't worry. It's going to be all right. If the worst comes, I promise you that you will come out alive." I sighed with relief. She could keep this promise.

The little girl frowned unconvincingly. "But what about you?" she asked. "I'll be ok. I'm strong, you know. And quick and smart. Maybe I'll be able to come back with you." Something in her tone made me think that Katniss Everdeen wasn't interested in saving herself, and that she didn't think she would make it out alive.

She deserved to live just as much as Prim did. And it wasn't fair. Any of it.

When Katniss and her sister broke apart, Katniss headed in my direction. "Hello." I called, stopping her. She rolled her eyes, and then frowned. I was about to laugh, until something caught my eye. A pin of... a mockingjay.

"Who gave you that?" I asked, pointing at the pin. Katniss stroked it, and scowled. "You can't wear that." I said. Katniss narrowed her eyes. "It's mine, and I can do what I want with it."

I crossed my arms and scornfully frowned. Katniss couldn't be wearing the symbol of the Districts. All the leaders of the Districts (except for 2) wore that symbol, and, now, it meant a symbol of rebellion. Katniss wasn't helping the rebellion. But who gave her that token?

I needed to watch out for Katniss Everdeen. She was going to be the downfall of our whole mission.

I tried to look for the Duke, but he was out of my sight. I didn't dare look for him, as that would cause suspicion. It was all about strategy.

A bell rung. "Dinnertime!" The cook roared. I was instructed to eat with the Princess and the Duke, so I headed off to see them.

The cook set steaming plates of food on the large dinner table. There was a heaping amount of food. Food like this would feed District 12 for days! I clenched my fist involuntarily.

The Duke walked toward us, massaging his fat belly. I stepped closer to him, but he waved me off, eyeing the food.

Katniss and Prim walked toward the table too, but, even with such a banquet, I realized they were pretty skinny.

The Duke took a couple plates, and gobbled it up. I couldn't hide my disgust. He took a few more plates, and licked all the food off them. He wasn't finished- he took all the food on almost every plate, and threw it down his mouth. He washed it off with a tankard of beer. Sighing, the Duke threw all of his dishes back on the table, leaving nothing for us.

So that's why the Duke was so fat, and Katniss was so thin- she had no dinner. Katniss rummaged through the plates, looking for a scrap of food. She was rewarded by a big bowl of strawberries. She gave them to Prim.

I found another bowl of food and handed it to Katniss. She shook her head. "We can't eat that." She rasped, clutching her hoarse throat. She sat up, to search for some water.

I glanced down at the bowl in my hands. Blackberries.

Why couldn't she have blackberries?

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**Ugh, it's been so long! I kinda broke... like everything... so I couldn't update :( I had a copy of this in the back of my laptop, so I thought is post it today. I'll update Waiting all my Life for you tomorrow, you readers are probably thinking of killing me- I didn't update, after a cliffie! **

**From, **

**Katelyn-Jennifer **

**PS) Check out .books stories, bakerswiife's stories, and livelaughluvcaro's stories :)**


End file.
